A Challenger Approaches
by Raged Caged Penguins
Summary: Link x Zelda, Pit x Samus, other ships to come. Description coming soon. Oh, and, rated M because of Samus's damned profanity.


_"Freak."_

 _"What the hell is that?"_

 _"Why is that out of the Battlefield?"_

 _"..."_

Echoing of footsteps were heard as Link returned from one of his scheduled events, along with something, or rather, somebody, that shouldn't be there. It was one of the cruel smash army members. Link himself was beaten, cut, bruised, and bleeding. However, this moment was a prime example of the saying, "You should see the other guy," The eliteman following was covered in gashes, welts, and pieces of cloth that simply couldn't bear to let go of the rags that now remained of his clothing, the tears each having a large gash perfectly placed in the center that oozed a drop of blood every now and then. The warrior was struggling to walk, which in of it self was surprising considering the fact that he shouldn't be able to breathe with the wounds he was sporting. Link grinned and went to a worried looking Master Hand, whispering something and glancing at the warrior, who kept staring at Mewtwo, as if having a conversation. Sometimes the gaze would shift to Lucario as the smashers aside from the two silent psychics whispered and quietly jeered at the elite soldier. Finally, Master Hand inadvertently broke the silence by loudly whispering, as if he accidentally raised his voice in his quiet conversation with Link.

"We are not calling it Sigma!"  
The Hyrulean grinned, wincing as he did, as if it hurt. Zelda, on the sidelines, was biting her lip, worried for the warrior. Suddenly, out of the blue, Lucario spoke, saying one thing before shutting up again.

"It wishes to be called Tineo."

From the back of the crowd, a woman's voice boomed.

"-The fuck kinda name is that?"  
"Samus!"  
The woman was quickly shushed by Pit, who was standing nearby.

"Sorry. At least you're not the only one with an asshat name now."

Tineo, as it was, had no eyes, instead having a black bar that stretched to an inch from his ears in the respective place of his eyes. He had a ruggedly cut blond hairdo, and standard cruel smasher garb. He was as tall as Link. He walked away, being restrained by Link as if Tineo was a wandering child, which, in a way, he was. Some of the more quiet fighters stared at Tineo, wondering why Link had brought him, and why he seemed joyful about it. By the looks of it, they had exchanged powerful blows. The horrible thing was, Doctor Mario was in a fight currently, since Link's Cruel Smash went longer than estimated, for unknown reasons. This was mainly because Cruel Smashes were not recorded, as they always ended horribly, and many did not one this to be seen. But all but the more cheerful fighters, like Villager, Kirby, or even Game And Watch were angry always, those three named smaller ones were the only ones that came out of the Cruel Smashes cheerful, and some, like Link, came out with a neutral expression that conveyed a sort of silent fury. But he was happy. Master hand floated over to the newcomer, erm, _looking_ , him over.

"Get him a proper outfit while we wait for Doctor Mario to return, we can't have him in his torn Eliteman getup. "

The first to take up this offer, was, surprisingly, Sheik. Most expected someone like Peach to handle his new attire, but Sheik was the first to step up. Most were unsettled that Sheik was even there, since it was Zelda's alter ego, yet Zelda was standing there. Many theorized that Master Hand used a sort of spell or something, but it was just one of the famous Sheikiah illusions mixed with a Hyrulean spell. Usually, they were only both present when a second opinion was needed, or when Zelda was paying some sort of prank. Samus still remained in her armor, as usual, to avoid jeers by those like Captain Falcon. Snake had mainly left the battles, but remained to slug out with the occasional smasher every now and then, and Red was preoccupied with caring to Greninja and Charizard, but always showed up to lead them in their fights. Sheik led the newcomer to the main dojo, where training garbs and the like were usually held. She took a uniform, that was sleeveless, though the ripped state of the shoulders looked like it wasn't always like that. Crazy hand had dubbed it the Fighter Uniform, before twitching and flying through the ceiling a few weeks back. Tineo had already wandered to the other side of the room again, not used to peace. Sheik ushered him back, telling him to put on the uniform as well as a black headband with a silver insignia on the front forehead. Tineo put it on, then, since he was not needed, wandered about, only to be eventually ushered to Doctor Mario's medical bay by a concerned Villager, who was talking with Ness at the time. The Doctor easily stitched his wounds, Tineo showing the first sign of emotion since he got there, Pain. As Mario was about to tell him to take it easy, Tineo dashed out of the room, heading towards a certain fighter.

* * *

Tineo rushed at the bladesman, skidding to a halt and outstretching his hand. The bladesman grinned and shook it, walking away. Tineo followed suit, though in the opposite direction, before being stopped by a certain Blue Bomber.

"You are not in my databases, nor in the Smash Mansion's list of residents. I can then safely conclude that you are 'new'. What is your designation? Mine is Rock, but most call me Mega Man."

Tineo thought for a moment. The android must not have been with them when Tineo was introduced. The elite soldier cracked a grin and whispered silently to Mega Man.

"Oh. Nice to meet you, Tin-nay-yo."

Tineo bowed slightly, patting Rock on the head. The android ushered Tineo to an empty room, saying that it would be his quarters.

"The room will morph to your needs and wishes in a moment, mimicking your home environment and desired room type. I will leave for this, since my thought waves amy interfere with the process. Goodbye, Tineo."

As soon as Mega Man left, the room pulsed, changing in a mere instant. Tineo began to walk, the room becoming elongated as he did, until he was like an entire open world, with a beautiful blue sky dotted with clouds, and a much smaller in comparison platform, elongated with a line of stone that rounded into a small sphere at the center. The shape was outlined with lush green grass, and the center of the sphere had a metal circle, with a design that looked as if it was a hatch with something underneath it. Any fighter would instantaneously recognize the room as the Battlefield, minus the floating platforms. Amazing. Outside of the Battlefield, Tineo's power and strength became normal, with his elite edge disappearing, and his natural abilities surfacing. Tineo walked to the edge of the platform, turning around. He sighed, beginning to fall backwards into the abyss. He plummeted through the air, suddenly outside the door of his room, in the mansion. He looked outside to the courtyard, watching Ness, Villager, Toon Link, Kirby, and Pikachu playing Baseball. Making the long journey through the labyrinth-like mansion to the courtyard, he exited and walked directly into the field, and straight into the path of a foul ball.

 _"-Umph"_

 **Woops. First chaptaaaaaaaaar.**

 _ **RagedCaged Penguins waddles into the sunset...**_


End file.
